Heart of an Exile
by InfernalCadavers
Summary: Emotions were something my people did not take time to cultivate. First and foremost I am a warrior, second I am the heir to the throne, lastly I am a woman. How does one deal with heartbreak and betrayal while preparing for war and developing battle plans? All I can say is obviously not very well, at least for me. Not 10th walker. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I had been with the Orc Hunters for a few months now. Having been raised where I was, I was skilled in combat. Women were trained in the same fashion as men. Those who showed skill and potential were given advanced training. My particular skill was with an axe, or rather two axes. I carried one in each hand. They had a blade on one side and a pike on the other.

When the Orc Hunters had found me, I had been a captive of sympathizers to Sauron for so long I had lost count. As to why Steinar and his men saved me I will probably never know. There were two other women who rode with the Orc Hunters. At first they had been distant but once I proved myself in battle their coldness faded.

A few days ago we had come across Eomer and his Rohirrim. After much debate, mainly focused on women fighting, Eomer and our leader Steinar decided to ride together. We had just decimated a large group of Orcs and after a short rest we were on the move again.

"Oy Axe Maiden, you've got some blood on your face," Lucierna called out to me with a smirk.  
>"Maybe I like it," I called back smiling.<br>Carmina snorted at our antics and rode ahead of us.  
>"She's just jealous you killed more than her," Lucierna laughed coming up beside me.<br>"I think you and I were even this time."  
>"Yea I think so," she said looking at me before asking, "You are still in it aren't you?"<br>"Yes. I can still feel it flowing through me, giving me strength and power."  
>She just smiled and shook her head. We continued riding in silence keeping an eye out for anything that moved.<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your women fight well." Eomer said stoically.  
>"Yes they do. One of them is an Exile," Steinar replied, glancing at Eomer to see his reaction.<br>"The one who wields two axes and the scar on her face?" he questioned.  
>"Yes."<br>"And the other two?"  
>"We picked them up along the way. They worked hard."<br>"The Exile, the way she moves in battle," Eomer stated, almost in awe.  
>"We found her when we happened upon a small number of dwellings housing sympathizers to Sauron." Steinar explained, looking back at her.<br>"I see. So that is what caused it," he said, his voice dropping at the revelation.  
>"I believe so. She had great skill from her upbringing, but her time in capture, that pushed her over."<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

Shouts filtered throughout the riders, there were three beings up ahead. Everyone rode hard in their direction. In these dangerous times we had to be ever vigilant of any potential threats. When we reached them we quickly surrounded them, leaving no room for escape. The Rohirrim who made up the inner circle had their spears drawn and trained on the potential threats. I reached down slightly and stroked the head of my battle axe, anxiously waiting to hear any word on who we had surrounded. My horse, Agnarr, stomped, sharing my anxious energy as the wind carried the voices of those in the middle. I heard the leader of the Rohirrim, Eomer, speaking though it was not clear what he said. Suddenly though another voice cut him off. Everything seemed to stand still and I felt like I could barely breathe. Seemingly moving of my own accord I cut through my fellow riders and emerged at Eomer and Steinar's side.

"Aragorn?" I whispered in disbelief, ignoring Steinar's confused looked.

Everyone went silent. He stared at my face, no doubt at the jagged scar that marred the right side of it. Agnarr shifted, breaking Aragorn out of his reverie and causing him to shake his head slightly. Suddenly I saw it and my vision went red. I quickly pulled my axe from my side and held it at his neck before he could move to counter it. My abrupt movement put Steinar, Eomer, and the rest of the Rohirrim back on alert. Aragorn's two companions quickly flanked him aiming their weapons on me.

"Legolas, Gimli stand down," Aragorn ordered slowly.  
>"She has her axe trained on you," the elf said defensively.<br>"Yes but she will not hurt me. Now, stand down."

I slowly moved my axe blade to pull at the silver chain that hung around his neck. Feeling the movement he glanced down and his expression changed to one of painful regret.

"Please, let me," he started to say.  
>"Do not say anything," I said lowly with blatant venom.<p>

I knew exactly what the pendant was that was on the chain. He had explained it to me a long time ago when we first started seeing each other. Him wearing it now meant he was going back on his promise to me. It meant he chose her.

"You lied to me. Did what you said mean nothing to you?" I asked angrily, raising my voice.  
>"I did not lie. Things changed," he tried to reason.<br>"No Aragorn. You promised me. How could you? How could you go back to her?"

Sensing my growing anger Steinar and those around me slowly backed away to give me space. Aragorn's companions moved back slightly but were still ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Do you even know what I suffered through for you, to protect you? Was it all for nothing?" I screamed at him.  
>"What are you talking about?" he asked hesitantly.<br>"Do you see this?" I asked, dropping the reigns and pointing to my scarred face, "Before Steinar and his band of Orc Hunters found me I was held captive by those loyal to Sauron. This is but a scratch compared to what I lived through."

Aragorn dropped his head, looking at where my axe still held the pendant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steinar stiffen slightly and nod, letting me know he would step in if need be. I never talked about what I went through before they found me and I did not plan on bringing it up now. When Aragorn looked back up at me I saw a deep sadness in his eyes. Part of me accepted his sympathy and part of me was disgusted by it. Quickly dropping my axe and returning it to my side I grabbed my reigns and turned Agnarr to face Steinar.

"He is who he says he is. I do not know their journey but they are not our enemy," I said sharply.

He nodded and held my gaze for a minute. Now was not the time or place but I knew he had questions that he wanted answered. I steeled my expression and straightened my back before riding off.

xxxxxxxxxx

I watched her ride away and heard Steinar call for someone to go with her to find a suitable place to make camp for the night. Shock and surprise still coursed through me. It had been a long time since I had last seen her in Bree. She was so different now and the menacing looking scar on her face worried me. I wish she had not seen the pendant right away. I wanted to let her down easy but now all hope of her forgiveness seemed gone. Legolas and Gimli looked at me strangely but I shook my head subtly signaling this was not the place for an explanation.

"Whatever you have done to our Axe Maiden is between you and her." Steinar said, commanding my attention once again.  
>"I understand."<p>

I proceeded to ask them about a band of Orcs and was dismayed to learn they had just slaughtered them. Eomer gifted us two horses and directed us toward the burning carcasses and remains they left behind. As we rode towards the blackened smoke I could not help but wonder why Steinar called Imogen their Axe Maiden. I had known that Imogen was an Exile and had been trained in combat. The Exiles did not concern themselves with the ring or the fight for power. They had refused to fight in the first war and had made no move to declare sides in the one slowly building now. Imogen had always been different though, even among the Exiles. In the little dealings I had with them I could tell she was torn between duty and heart. Obviously she had chosen; whether her choice was for her own revenge or to fight for Man I will probably never know.

xxxxxxxxxx

As I rode away from the group I saw Lucierna break away and follow me. I rode hard and fast, just wanting to get away from Aragorn and his betrayal. Lucierna had no problem staying with me. Eventually we stopped and surveyed the area. We were on the crest of a hill and with a nod to each other we knew this would be a good place to set up camp. Lucierna rode off in the direction we came to inform Steinar and the others. In the opposite direction of where Lucierna rode off I spotted a river. I turned Agnarr toward the river knowing he needed water.

Out of every emotion I was feeling the most overwhelming ones were betrayal and hurt. How could he have made those promises to me and then go running back to her. It may have been many months since I had seen him last but in the grand scheme of things it really had not been all that long. What had changed that made him break his promise? What had changed for him to go back to her? Now I felt as if what I went through before the Orc Hunters found me did not mean anything. I felt as if I suffered for no reason. Why should I have protected him when he was off rekindling a flame with that elf bitch? The only thing that got me through the pain and torture was knowing he would be there when all was said and done. Knowing that he would return to me kept me going and fighting to stay alive.

I do not know how long I was down by the river but I knew that the Orc Hunters and the Rohirrim had already made camp. At some point someone would come looking for me if I did not go back soon. I did not want to go back though. I felt as if my whole world and reality had been crushed. I did not know what to think anymore. I had based everything on Aragorn's promise and now that he had broken it I was questioning everything.

Rustling from behind me put Agnarr and I on alert. As soon as Steinar stepped out Agnarr went back to grazing and I loosed my grip on my battle axe.

"Axe Maiden?" he asked quietly.

I did not respond but did not turn away, signaling that he was welcome to stay. He walked over to me and we both turned to watch the river and the trees on the opposite bank sway in the breeze.

"Imogen, my name is Imogen," I said softly.

Steinar stayed silent which I was surprisingly thankful for. I was not sure why I finally told him my name or what I thought his reaction would be.

"I suppose you want to know about what happened earlier," I continued, crossing my arms over my chest.  
>"Only if you wish to tell me. I have never pressured you to reveal anything," he said encouragingly.<br>"Aragorn and I were, well, the last time I saw him was in Bree, before I was captured. I do not know what you would call us but before I left we talked and he promised that after whatever journey he is on was over he would find me and we would be together and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He promised me he did not want to be with anyone else. That pendant he wore belonged to an elf woman, one he said he had moved on from."

I stopped, needing a moment to collect my thoughts. Steinar stayed silent, thinking over what I had just said.

"I am sorry Imogen," Steinar finally said.  
>"Do not be. I am just a stupid girl grieving over stupid broken promises," I said sharply, uncrossing my arms and turning to face him.<br>"You are not a stupid girl. Those promises are not stupid and no man should break a promise, especially one as serious as that."  
>"I feel so betrayed. I feel as if everything I knew was a lie. His promise was the only thing that kept me wanting to live while I was held captive. Now I feel as if everything I went through means nothing."<br>"It does not. Whatever happened to you was horrible and how you managed to survive is beyond comprehension. You were closer to death than to life when we found you."  
>"What does that elf bitch have that I do not? Is she prettier than me? Skinnier than me? More demure than me?"<br>"I doubt any of that."  
>"Before, maybe I could have given her a run for her money but now, with this," I pointed to the scar on my face, "I am not even on the same level. This is all anyone ever sees. I am just a patchwork job of scars and battle wounds bound together with faltering strings of an emotional mess."<p>

I do not know why I was unloading everything on Steinar. I had never trusted him or any of the others enough to even mention anything of my past, not even Lucierna and Carmina. He stood quietly and watched me, never once seeming to judge the train wreck I was becoming.

"While I was being tortured by sympathizers of Sauron who wanted information about him, he was off with her, not caring about my feelings at all. How could he?" I ranted, my voice faltering at the end.  
>"I do not know Imogen but try to remove him from your thoughts. He obviously has made his choice and so now you must be strong enough to brush him aside. He does not need you anymore, he has her. You are a part of us now."<br>"But I am an outsider. It probably will not be long until you ask me to take my leave."  
>"We never will Imogen. You are a true Axe Maiden and it is an honor to fight by your side."<br>"Do the rest of the men share the same sentiment?" I asked quietly.  
>"Yes I believe they do. You are one of us. It does not matter where you originally come from. As I said the day we found you, you are under my protection and I will not let anyone stand in your way of riding with us for as long as you choose to."<p>

I stayed silent, letting Steinar's words sink in. The Orc Hunters had their own code. They were no specific race or group but rather a conglomeration of warriors fighting under Steinar. The Orc Hunters were nomadic, never having a homeland to call their own. The only rite of passage to join the Orc Hunters was to survive several skirmishes with Orcs, Uruk-hai, or any other foul beast created by Sauron and Sarumon.

I knew what he said was true. Aragorn did not need me anymore so therefore I should banish him from my mind. The betrayal was almost too much though. While he was off cavorting with that elf woman I was being tortured. I suffered unspeakable horrors in the name of gaining information. While I held my tongue, enduring every foul deed and painful punishment he was breaking his promise to me. A solitary tear ran down my cheek. Before I had the chance to hide it Steinar wiped it away.

"I know it hurts Imogen. What he did was wrong. To pursue someone when you have already committed yourself to another is disloyal and a bad mark of character. Everyone has their flaws however not everyone deals with them how he chose to. You cannot let yourself dwell over his betrayal."  
>"I know Steinar but it is just so raw and painful. I feel as if every scar on my body has been reopened again. I feel as if I am back in that horrible place. It is like my heart is literally breaking. That is how much it hurts."<br>"I do know the feeling Imogen. I am not this stoic, unfeeling warrior all the time. I am glad you opened up to me and I am glad you trust me enough to do so. Now though I think we should head back to camp. Dinner is probably ready and I know you need something to eat. We all do, especially after today."

I nodded knowing that he was right. Calling Agnarr over Steinar mounted him first then lifted me up to ride in front of him. With Steinar in control of the reigns I finally allowed myself to relax slightly and leaned back into his broad chest. Agnarr lazily walked back towards the camp and I was thankful for the few peaceful moments it brought me.

"Go grab some dinner with the other women," Steinar said as we neared the edge of camp.  
>"Honestly I would rather not. They will want answers, ones I cannot give them yet. I do not feel up to talking anymore," I replied softly.<br>"Very well."

Steinar led us through camp and I did not miss the glances from the others in our direction. We rode past where the majority of the Orc Hunters were set up and headed towards where Eomer was. As we approached I steeled my nerves and quieted my mind, leaving a hardened expression on my face.

"Steinar, only you know my name. I am not ready for others to learn it yet," I said lowly.  
>"I understand."<p>

He dismounted first and waited for me to do the same. I pulled off my saddle and pack from Agnarr to which he gave an appreciative snort before going to lay down near Eomer and Steinar's horses. Steinar silently handed me a bowl of soup, all under the inquisitive gaze of Eomer. I gave a short nod and began eating. Steinar turned to Eomer and they began discussing their next move. I listened intently though gave no signal that I even cared.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eomer and I had been discussing tactic for a while, him glancing in the direction of Imogen on numerous occasions.

"She is trustworthy and under my protection. She will not betray these words," I said to ease his candid uncertainty.

I looked at her, seeing her mask in place. Her eyes were dark and emotionless but ever watchful, taking in everything around her. She had the slightest scowl marring her face and her jaw was set. I knew this look too well. She was forgetting, allowing her mind to go blank of all memories. Her only thoughts would be of strategy and when her next kill would be. Many warriors shared this look with her; battle-hardened to not feel anything that would detract from fighting. I doubted Eomer could fully appreciate this, having never had to fight for existence before now. The Exiles were a brutal people. From a very young age both girls and boys were trained to fight. If you survived the training you were a worthy member of their society. You either survived or died, there was no other option. The Exiles reserved their allegiance to the highest bidder however refused to fight in the first war. Having known a few Exiles I could tell that Imogen had been good enough in their initial training to receive advanced training. She had been groomed to be a Battle Maiden. Before, she would have made a worthy opponent and one that I would not choose to ever fight. After her capture and torture though, she was almost unstoppable. There were a few different names for it depending on which region one was in. I knew it as the blood lust.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Care to explain what happened earlier with the woman?" Gimli asked as we finally stopped to rest.  
>"Her name is Imogen. Why she was called Axe Maiden I do not know."<br>"At first she seemed happy to see you. Once she saw your pendant though she changed."  
>"Yes well, I had wanted to explain things differently."<br>"She is troubled and scarred, physically and mentally," Legolas offered.  
>"I am sure we will never know to what extent," I responded quietly.<br>"To have survived torture at the hands of those loyal to Sauron is a great feat. I make no judgement against you my friend however you have deeply hurt her. I know what transpired in Rivendell."  
>"You think I am oblivious? I wish to be given the chance to explain. What happened between us, what was said in Bree, was not trivial. At the time I truly meant it. However things changed," I defended.<br>"Aragorn, you will yet have the opportunity to make peace with her," Gandalf proffered.

I said nothing, signaling the matter to be closed. The weakness of men was a curse and because of it I harmed one of the most wonderful persons I knew. Deep down I knew the choice I made was the correct one. Arwen and I were meant to be. As much as I wanted Imogen at the time she was only a passing thing. Thinking of it that way seemed crude and distasteful however I knew not how else to explain it.

* * *

><p>This is up as a feeler, to see what sort of reaction I get. There will be liberties take with the canon movie plot (the one I'm using for the moment) due to the introduction of new characters. The main, over-arcing events will happen, just that the details and timeline will be different.<p>

{Exiles – break away of Easterlings living just East of the Sea of Rhun, South of Iron Hills, Orc Hunters, Bounty Hunters, everyone learns to fight, those who pass trials serve in "army", women labeled Battle Maidens, don't fight for either side during first war of the ring, known to be brutal, Viking-esque}

Imogen, the Exiles, Steinar, and the Orc Hunters are of my own creation.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came far too quickly for my liking. I woke up stiff from yesterday's encounter with Orcs. I had barely stretched to relieve some of the aching in my muscles when I saw Steinar stir and sit up. Around camp everyone was starting to awaken and if I did not eat now I would not have the chance until whenever we stopped. Digging in my pack I pulled out a piece of bread. As I picked up my water skin I felt it was empty and cursed myself for not filling it yesterday.

"Empty?" Steinar asked.  
>"Yes. I will have to fill it before we head out."<br>"Fill mine too? I will start a small fire to warm the bread and soften it."

I nodded and handed my piece of bread in exchange for his water skin. Rousing Agnarr I did not bother with my saddle before mounting him and guiding him in the direction of the river. Once we were at the river's edge it did not take long to fill both canteens. As soon as I returned to camp Steinar handed me a now warm and somewhat soft piece of bread while grabbing his canteen. I ate quickly then outfitted Agnarr with my saddle and pack. I was not sure where we would be heading today but I knew that if we did not stop by an outlying town soon most of us would run out of provisions. From what Steinar told me I gathered that Eomer and his group of Rohirrim were banished from Edoras. The only places they could go and not be arrested were small towns on the outskirts of Rohan.

While everyone else was getting ready I mounted Agnarr and rode a little ways from the group. I had sensed Steinar following me but I did not stop until I felt I was far enough away. He came up beside me and we scouted the area.

"It is too quiet," I said evenly.  
>"I agree. That band of Orcs, they were out of provisions. They would only be out if they were getting close to a large group."<br>"Yes. I do not like this. The air feels uneasy," I said turning to look at Steinar.  
>He nodded, "We are almost out of provisions ourselves. Today we head for a small outpost to stock up."<br>"Very well."

Steinar gave me a nod and took off. I followed him back to camp. He addressed our men, informing them of where we were headed. It was not much longer before everyone was ready to head out. Lucierna and Carmina began riding towards me but Steinar gave them a stern look, stopping them in their tracks. Steinar and I rode towards the front to meet up with Eomer.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded at me as we continued to ride in peace. As the day past the unsettling feeling from this morning had only grown. I had the unwavering sense of impending doom and destruction. Unlike others I was on constant alert. This lull and unusual silence had me on edge.

"Still feel it?" Steinar asked referring to this morning.  
>"Yes. I feel both dread and excitement," I said glancing at him.<br>"I can see it in your eyes. You live for battle."  
>"That I do. Few can understand it. I was born for war." I stated proudly.<br>"It is in your blood."

I glanced at Eomer to gauge his reaction. He looked at me with an unsettling look on his face.

"You have never met an Exile have you?" I asked him.  
>"You are the first," he admitted.<br>"What do you know of us?"  
>"Very little. Given your name and your history, the Exiles are not often discussed."<br>"Unless of course you have a particular need," I said lowly.  
>"All I know is that your people are excellent bounty hunters."<p>

"We are more than just bounty hunters," I began. "As soon as you can wield a weapon you are put into training. It is brutal, meant to tear you down and rebuild you. If you survive then you are worthy of being an Exile. If you are not worthy you die. After that training is over many move on and seek other trades. If you displayed certain skill and potential though, you receive advanced training. You are broken down completely and rebuilt into a soldier, a perfect killing machine. We offer our services to the highest bidder and do not question morality. Having to carve an existence out of doing the dirty work of others, you accept your fate."

"Then why are you with the Orc Hunters? Why not return to the Exiles?" he asked bewildered.  
>"Because the men who held me captive were loyal to Sauron and they took everything from me. I will have my revenge," I growled.<p>

Eomer stayed silent, contemplating what I had told him. The feeling that had settled deep within me continued to grow. I knew others felt it. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

"We need my people," I said quietly to Steinar.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked.<br>"We need the Exiles. Whatever it is that is causing this feeling, it is growing and the only outcome will be war and devastation. We must reach out to the Exiles," I implored.  
>"How will they know where to go?"<br>I scoffed at his question, "Easy, follow the Orcs."  
>"Who would you have go?" he asked snidely.<br>"I could go. I am a fast rider but I would ask for someone to accompany me. Two are better than being alone during this uncertain time."  
>He turned to look at me, "I do not want to send you. We need you," he pleaded.<br>"But you need my people more. I will go. Who would you have go with me?"

Steinar turned to Eomer.

"You would send one of my men with her?" he asked as if offended.  
>"I am certain that the Exiles will want something in return for their services," Steinar replied.<br>"What am I to offer? Only King Theoden has the authority to make a formal offer."  
>"As of right now you are banished from Rohan are you not? If you do not make peace with the Exiles where do you hope to go? Gondor? The Elves? You will need allies to get your kingdom back," spoke Steinar plainly.<p>

I watched the exchange knowing that what Steinar said was the truth. With Eomer and his Rohirrim banished from Rohan they did not have many options. Under normal circumstances the Exiles would not look favorably upon them. However, given my involvement with them I would advocate for them as an ally. Unless their King miraculously changed his mind, Eomer and his Rohirrim would need some place to carve out a new life for themselves. I was impressed by their skill during our skirmishes with Orcs and I believe if they offered their services to our army they would be granted sanctuary and be allowed to live on Exile land.

"Give me your fastest rider you can spare. We will not stop for I fear we do not have much time." I said, breaking into their conversation.  
>"How can I trust you and the Exiles?" Eomer asked.<br>"Do you know why we did not fight in the first war?" I countered, beginning to get angry.  
>He shook his head negatively.<p>

"The Exiles are those who went against the Easterlings before the rings of power first came about. While most were blinded by Morgoth and Sauron, some saw them for what they were. There were horrible attacks and counter attacks until eventually those who went against the Easterlings aligned with Sauron were banished, hence the name Exiles," I told him, stopping to gather a breath before continuing, "Once banished though the attacks did not stop. The original leaders of the Exiles reached out to Rohan, Gondor, the Elves, yet no one came. They were left to fight on their own. By the time the first war of the ring began our numbers were precariously low and we felt no allegiance to either side. More of the Easterlings defected and that was how we were able to carve out our existence. We claimed land between the Sea of Rhun, Mirkwood, and the Iron Hills. The Easterlings have remained loyal to Sauron but have been quiet towards my people for some time now. This is why everyone learns to fight and handle a weapon. We live with the constant threat of attack," I finished, daring him to question me.

"You do not have time." Eomer countered.  
>"If I leave now and push Agnarr to his limit maybe, just maybe I will be there within a few days. If my King accepts it will not take long to mobilize and we will not stop until we reach you."<br>"How will you know where to go?" he asked, trying his hardest to defeat my plan.  
>"Where would your King have your people go in order to defend them against an attack?" I asked in return.<br>Confusion spread across his face but he answered anyways, "Helm's Deep."  
>"Then we will meet you there. Send a messenger if that changes."<br>"I still-"  
>I cut him off, "I will go alone. I leave now."<p>

Before either Eomer or Steinar could reply I gave a quick nod then split from the group. Agnarr would have to give me everything if I were to make it home in time.

Knowing how far we needed to go I was not pushing Agnarr as fast as he could go though I made sure we maintained a fast but steady pace. I was hoping that as I drew nearer to Exile land I would run into a scout and could trade for a fresh horse. The only stop for the day was when we crossed The Anduin. I made sure to refill my water skin and that Agnarr had plenty to drink. I did not want to have to stop again. Agnarr was not a slow horse but he was not one of the fastest either. He was a decent war horse. His size made him capable of holding an armored soldier and his speed gave him agility on the battlefield. As night began to fall a nervous energy overtook me. Night was the time of the enemy and even as skilled as I was I did not want to happen upon a company of Orcs or Uruk-hai. I did not fear death but rather I knew that I would fail Steinar and the race of Man if I did not make it home. My people could no longer sit by and let this play out. We had to declare a side and join the fight. It is our only chance of survival.

I rode through the night, only stopping at daybreak to share some water with Agnarr. We did not have time for anything else as I wanted to cross the Brown Lands as quickly as possible. As much as I was pushing Agnarr I knew he would soon be spent. I could tell that he was beginning to tire but he relentlessly kept going, as if knowing the importance of our mission. In the hours before dawn I saw an outpost and nearly cried upon seeing the light filter from inside. As we came upon the gate I dismounted Agnarr as he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Who goes there?" I heard someone call out.  
>"Imogen, daughter of Ingvarr, King of the Exiles." I replied.<p>

I heard shuffling and someone yell "open the gate." As soon as it was open enough I led Agnarr through.

"Princess Imogen," one of the outpost guards addressed me.  
>"I need the fastest horse. Agnarr is beyond exhaustion. Please take care of him," I commanded quickly.<br>"No one has heard from you. What has happened?"  
>"There is no time."<p>

He nodded and called out to someone. As he and the other guards moved about I pulled what I needed from Agnarr. Another horse was brought to me and I quickly put my saddle on him. I jumped up into my saddle and with a quick nod left. Knowing that this outpost was manned the others would be also meaning I could push this horse. It was midafternoon when I arrived at the next outpost. I made the same request and just as quickly I was on my way again. By the morning of the third day I was coming up on the gates to Magnvard, my home. The guards were stunned when I gave my name and as they opened the gate I knew they had sent one to inform the King. I had no time for their questions and only stopped once I reached the main hall. After I dismounted my horse I left him to one of the guards and made my way inside. Upon entering I saw my father standing at the end. Finally I felt myself relax. I was home.

"Leave us." My father commanded loudly causing the few others in the room to rush out.  
>"Father," I whispered, slowly walking towards him.<br>He opened his arms and I rushed into them, "Oh my girl," he said quietly.

We embraced tightly, afraid to let go should this be only a dream. Too long it has been since I have been home. For all the hardcore warrior I had in me I was still my father's daughter. He was my only family since my mother had died in childbirth.

"What has happened to turn my daughter into this scarred and hardened warrior?" he asked finally pulling away and running his finger over the jagged scar on my face.  
>"Too much but there is no time. Rohan and Gondor need our help. Sauron is about to wage war against them to gain control of Middle Earth. We believe he will attack Rohan first, forcing everyone to Helm's Deep. Then he will attack Gondor. Aragorn, Isildur's heir, is coming forward and will claim the crown."<br>"How do you know this?" he asked, taking a few steps back and grasping his beard out of habit.  
>"I have been riding with the Orc Hunters and the Rohirrim. I rode for three days without stopping to make it here."<br>"The Orc Hunters you say. Nomads."  
>"Yes. They are led by Steinar. He is the one who saved me."<br>"I see. We did not fight the first time. Why should we fight now? What has Rohan and Gondor ever done for us?" my father asked, walked towards his throne.  
>"Nothing but if they fall we will be crushed. There is rumor the elves have been slowly departing Middle Earth and are weary to come to the aid of Man."<br>Sitting down and getting comfortable he responded, "Again that is not our problem."  
>"Then do it for vengeance," I growled out, frustrated at my father's lack of action.<br>"For what?"  
>"For what Sarumon and Sauron's loyal followers did to me. This scar on my face is nothing compared to what I endured, all to gain information against Aragorn that I refused to speak of. When Steinar found me I was more dead than alive." I practically yelled at him.<br>"I must think on this Imogen. Now, go clean up. I will have one of the girls attend to you. When I call the council I will summon you back."

I nodded though thoroughly frustrated. While I understood my father's hesitation I knew our only chance of survival would be to forge alliances with Rohan and Gondor. Walking down a short hallway off to the side I made my way to my old room. Not long after a girl drew me a bath and waited patiently for my dirty clothing.

The warmness of the bath soothed my chronically aching muscles and bones. For being so young, my body made me feel very old. As I finally got clean, properly for the first time in months, the water around me slowly turned from a crisp clear to a muddy brown and finally to almost black. Once I was satisfied I stepped out and slowly dried off. I saw a clean set of clothes sitting on a stool. Finally I would have my own instead of having to modify some made for men. I put on the leather pants first and tightly laced up the sides. Then I began wrapping the material used by battle maidens for binding around my chest. I had just secured it when the girl from before walked back in.

"I apologize Princess Imogen. I had not realized you were still in here," she said lowering her head.  
>"It is fine. I am afraid I took longer than anticipated in the bath."<br>"That is no problem. King Ingvarr is requesting your presence at the council meeting taking place within the hour."  
>"I see."<p>

As she turned to leave she looked up and gasped.

"Princess Imogen, what happened to you?" Her hand was at her mouth as she looked over my wretched scars.  
>"Too much," I replied quietly. Gathering myself I looked up at her, "I require my chain mail and for Sverker to be outfitted."<br>"You are going in to battle?"  
>"Regardless of the council decision I will be riding out to rejoin Steinar and the Orc Hunters."<br>"Very well. I will return shortly."

I put on the lightweight, black shirt and waited patiently for the girl to return. As I waited I played with the hem of the shirtsleeves. They ended just slightly past my wrist, longer than normal but I had always liked the extra length. Pacing around the room I realized I had yet to put on my boots. Smiling again at seeing a familiar pair, I made quick work of wrapping my feet and ankles then put them on and laced them up. They were fairly tall, coming up to about the middle of my calf. The extra height though helped support my ankle during riding and battle. My black pants were fairly tight but did allow for plenty of movement thanks to the laces on the outer side of each leg. The top of them hit just below my belly button giving plenty of coverage for my belt so it did not rub against my skin.

The girl came rushing back in and helped me put on my chain mail. The added weight gave me a sense of comfort that I had been lacking the past months I had been fighting. I dismissed the girl to go get my horse prepared and continued to outfit myself. Unlike most of the other races of Middle Earth the Exiles did not encourage their women to wear dresses. Dresses only hindered one during battle so all girls grew up dressing as boys. Those who moved on to advanced training learned how to bind their chests so it would not prove troublesome while trying to move and fight. I pulled the black tunic over my head and let it fall comfortably over me. The hem rested just short of the chain mail and the sides were split for ease of movement. Now that my hair was finally dry enough I began putting the braids into it. I knew them by heart and my fingers deftly pulled and separated my hair. They did not cover my whole head but rather just enough to hold my hair back from my face and fit comfortably under my helmet. The last thing I secured was my belt. It sat fairly low on my hips and held my axes; its placement purely for comfort's sake.

When I felt ready I left the room and made my way back towards the hall. My heavy footsteps echoed my determination. As I entered everyone turned to look at me. I realized then I was the last to arrive. Many held looks of shock while some tried to mask their amazement at my return.

"Princess Imogen. You have returned after many months," one of the advisors said.  
>"Yes, but I am here now, requesting aid be sent to help defeat Sauron and Sarumon," I replied evenly.<br>"What have you been doing while you were away?" another asked.  
>"The short version, I was tortured by those loyal to Sauron for longer than I know and saved by Steinar and the Orc Hunters. I ride with the Orc Hunters and a few months ago we joined Eomer of Rohan and his band of Rohirrim. We have pursued bands of Orcs and Uruk-hai and now believe Sauron and Sarumon to attack Rohan and then Gondor. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur has come forward and fights to save Middle Earth."<p>

No one said a word. A look of sadness passed quickly across my father's face guessing the horrors I had witnessed and been subjected to.

"You are prepared to ride out?" my father finally asked.  
>"Yes. Whether I have the support of our fighters or not, I will ride back and join those fighting. We can no longer sit idly by. If Rohan and Gondor fall it will not be long before we will be overrun by the Easterlings."<br>"They do not aid us. We are merely the ones who take care of their dirty work," an advisor shouted.  
>"I refuse to let Sarumon win. I refuse to let the torture I suffered go without revenge. My decision is final. Whatever you decide I will respect, even if I am to be banished. I will fight in this war," I declared with so much emotion the room remained silent.<p>

Not needing to say anymore and not wanting to spend any more time around my father's advisors I left the hall. As I made my way to the stables Grigori, a captain within our army, approached.

"Princess Imogen, a moment please," he asked gaining my attention.  
>"I do not have much time," I replied curtly.<br>"We ride with you. Regardless of the council's and the King's decision, we ride with you," he said.

I looked at him, confused at his meaning.

"Word has spread quickly about you returning and what you are asking for. We may be Exiles but we cannot leave this war to the others. Too soon will it reach our villages if we do not fight," he offered.  
>I smiled slightly, "Are you ready? We are already on borrowed time."<br>"Yes. We are prepared. All you have to do is give the word."  
>"And Sverker?"<br>"He has been outfitted. We are going to war are we not?"  
>"The warhorses will take longer to get to Helm's Deep but we have no choice."<p>

By now we had made it to the stable. Relief filled me as I saw my horse, Sverker, waiting for me. That he had made it all the way back here after I was captured was a miracle.

"He was bloody and covered in mud. We knew that something must have happened to you for him to have returned on his own," Grigori said quietly.

I gave him a nod then ran my hand along the exposed part of Sverker's nose. He gave a short bow, acknowledging me. Our warhorses were massive horses, capable of sustained carrying of an armored warrior along with their own chain mail. The only problem would be making it to Helm's Deep in time. If we kept a fairly fast but steady pace and travelled all day and most of the night hopefully we would make it within seven days.

I mounted Sverker. Grigori walked out of the stable, leading us to where the others were ready. I noticed that there was a small pack attached at the back of my saddle. The girl did her job well.

"Princess Imogen, we ride with you," one of the battle maidens shouted as we approached.

I gave a nod as I surveyed the riders. It was a good group though I wished more would join. Regardless there were enough to make a difference in the upcoming battle. Grigori rode up beside me, taking the part as my second in command.

"Princess, Princess," I heard someone shout as they approached, "The King wishes to have a word with you," a scrawny young man said, out of breath.

I looked down at him quizzically. He must have run from the hall. I gave him a nod and looked to Grigori, at his nod of acknowledgement I rode off. My father greeted me at the steps.

"Imogen, I have decided. We will send our warriors. I will lead them," he said evenly.  
>"Is this what the council decided?" I asked.<br>He sighed, "No. In times of war the advisors can be dismissed. This was my decision."  
>"Very well. How long will it take to raise the army?"<br>"We have already sent riders out. I want an advance group to leave immediately. Since you are prepared I ask you to do this. I believe there are already a number of warriors ready."  
>"Yes. They were prepared to ride with me regardless of your decision."<br>He smiled slightly, "You truly have the loyalty of our people. I will lead the rest. We leave tomorrow just after dawn."  
>"Very well. I admit we do not have much in way of provisions."<br>"I understand. We will do our best to catch up. Take a few of the outpost messengers in case you need to send word."

I nodded. To say my father's decision shocked me would be an understatement. I knew he and his advisors had always harbored ill feelings towards those who had refused to help our people so long ago. The past was over and this fight was much bigger than petty, ancient rivalries. I was pleased that my father was able to see that. My father turned to head back into the hall and I rode back to the riders.

"Riders, King Ingvarr is gathering the army. We leave shortly as the advance," I shouted.  
>Shouts of excitement came from the group.<br>I turned to Grigori, "I need two of the fastest outpost messengers."  
>"Yes Princess."<p>

Grigori rode off quickly to fulfill my request. I led the rest of the warriors to the gates leading out of Magnvard. As we waited I could tell there was a restless spirit among my riders. Many had never left Exile land, others were anxious to finally be able to fight in a real battle instead of the usual skirmishes with the Easterlings. Finally Grigori and two other riders approached. The townspeople had gathered by now, curious as to our purpose. Knowing my father he would hold a meeting tonight with a feast to inform every one of his intentions.


	3. Chapter 3

We rode long into the night, stopping once we made it to the final outpost. Agnarr was well rested by now and the following morning I had him outfitted to carry extra provisions. I knew he longed to return to being a war horse but that would have to wait until we reached Helm's Deep. Right now we needed the provisions more. As we continued the next day the calmness surrounding us gave me an uneasy feeling. Everyone was on edge, sensing the same thing.

Three bands of Orcs. We had fought and decimated three different bands of Orcs. Tonight I allowed for a full night's rest. Having battled the previous two days I knew everyone and the horses needed time to recover. At this rate my father and the rest of the warriors will be upon us in no time. Our progress to cross the Brown Lands brought to a slow pace due to the skirmishes. Deep down I hoped that we would meet no other enemies. We need to reach Helm's Deep before it was too late.

I awoke at daybreak the next morning and was pleased to see the rest of my riders beginning to stir. The ground proved hard and uncomfortable but at least our night passed without incident.

"Princess Imogen," Grigori addressed approaching me.  
>"Yes Grigori. What do you have to report?"<br>"The messenger returned. King Ingvarr and the rest of our forces are about a day out but he sends word for us to keep moving."  
>"Just as I suspected. We leave within the hour. Spread the word to the others."<p>

As soon as he left I grabbed a small loaf of bread and ate quickly. I took a drink of water then roused Sverker to outfit him for the day. Hopefully we would finally be through the Brown Lands by sundown. Everyone was ready fairly quickly, sensing the urgency of our mission. Grigori rode by my side as we rode fast across the land. An unsettling feeling had taken root in my gut that grew as each day had passed since I left Eomer and Steinar. I just hoped we were not too late.

Unfortunately we did not cross from the Brown Lands until the middle of the next day. By nightfall we were close to the Anduin. With the moon high above us and a clear sky we crossed slowly. Only once everyone was on the Eastern shore did I allow for a break until sunrise. The few hours I allowed for rest was necessary and once the sky began to lighten we continued on. Around mid-day was when I caught my first glimpses and hope began to take hold within me. In the distance, just close enough to see but far enough away that they only appeared a blur, I saw my companions I had left many days ago. I urged Sverker faster and as we drew closer two riders broke away and headed our direction. A rare smile graced my face when I saw Steinar and Eomer approach. When we were close I called for Sverker to halt and quickly dismounted, seeing Steinar and Eomer do the same.

I pulled Steinar into a tight hug, "I am so glad to see you," I breathed out.  
>Though stunned at first he quickly hugged me back, "And I you," he said then finally released me.<br>"Eomer," I said, pulling him in for a hug as well.  
>"Your presence is most welcome," he replied diplomatically.<br>I quickly released him then motioned to the riders behind me, "This is but a small portion. My father has gathered our warriors and is a day behind."  
>"Your father?" Steinar questioned.<br>"Well yes, he is King after all," I replied somewhat nonchalantly.  
>"Your father is King?" Eomer questioned.<br>"Yes, my father is Ingvarr, King of the Exiles."  
>"Then you are a Princess," he responded, astounded.<br>"Naturally."

Both men were silent, taking in the new information. Eomer was the first to shake himself out of his reverie.

"Come, there is someone you must speak with," he said seriously, breaking Steinar from his thoughts as well.

I nodded then returned to Sverker. Once all of us were back on our horses, Eomer and Steinar led me and my warriors back to their group. The Rohirrim and Orc Hunters watched us curiously as we approached, though almost equal in number they seemed to take awe in our powerful and brutal demeanor. Having travelled for days there were no complaints and when I informed them we would be stopping for the moment sparring matches and training immediately broke out among my warriors. Only through constant practice and sparring could skills be kept at perfection. There was no excuse for lacking within our warriors. Their sole job was the protection of our people and the only way to do so was to be the best. The only way to be the best was through constant practice. Our warriors were truly that and in my very biased opinion even those who were lackluster at best were better than any other soldiers of other kingdoms.

I watched, proudly, for a few moments before being summoned by Steinar. I nodded to Grigori then made my way through the Rohirrim and Orc Hunter camp.

"Princess Imogen, daughter of Ingvarr, King of the Exiles," an elderly man greeted me.  
>"You seem to know me yet I am not able to recall ever knowing you," I replied evenly.<br>"I am Gandalf."  
>I nodded in recognition, having heard stories before.<br>"Eomer has informed me King Ingvarr and the rest of your warriors are a day behind."  
>"Yes, they have been slowly gaining on us but were held up in crossing the Anduin."<br>"Understandable. Send a messenger, tell them to move non-stop until they reach us. Time is no longer on our side."

I nodded, understanding the gravity of his words. There was a strange twinkle in his eye though and I could not help but wonder what, if anything, he was planning. Knowing our general location, I knew we were still days away from Helm's Deep but his warning suggested that a battle will begin before we arrive. I took my leave and once back with my warriors sent out a messenger as instructed.

Since we were waiting on my Father's arrival with more warriors, the rest of the day was a welcome relief from the constant riding of the past days. After spending some time with my band of warriors I sought out Lucierna and Carmina, who were more than excited to see me and we spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Having heard who I truly was they were full of questions which I grudgingly answered. After I felt we had talked enough the three of us took turns sparring with each other. They were decent with their weapons, Lucierna with her daggers and Carmina with her sword. I kept this knowledge in the back of my mind in case I could make use of it later. As the sun went down a more permanent camp was set up. After eating, Gandalf summoned Eomer, Steinar, and myself for a meeting. Gandalf was counting on the rest of the Exile warriors to show up sometime tonight. Knowing the horses would need it he allowed for a few hours rest and then at daybreak he wanted to be riding out. He grew increasingly worried about the situation at Helm's Deep and I had a feeling that he knew more about what was happening than he was letting on. Once we were clear on the plan the meeting was adjourned.

"Princess," I heard Eomer call out as I began walking away.  
>I turned and waited for him to catch up, "Yes?"<br>"I would hope that you do not find our previous interactions offensive on my part."  
>I knew what he was referring to, however I had already moved on and forgotten about it.<br>"Had I known-" he started but I cut him off.  
>"It is fine. I held my name and title secret for a reason. You have done nothing to offend me."<br>"I admit, after seeing your soldiers spar and your talk of Exile training, I am interested in seeing you in battle," he said.  
>"Warriors, not soldiers," I corrected before moving on, "I can easily say we will not disappoint. For it may be that our presence is the reason Rohan will be victorious."<br>"Are you saying that Rohan's soldiers will fail?"  
>"No I am saying that if Gandalf's worry is any indication, the soldiers at Helm's Deep will need all the help they can get. Who better than Exile's who are renowned for our hand-to-hand combat experience?"<br>"I do see your point."  
>"You have many fine soldiers under your command Eomer. That tells me the soldiers at Helm's Deep will be skilled as well. Skill is important but being vastly out-numbered, which I fear is what has happened, negates any skill at all. Even Exiles are not foolish to think that we are invincible when completely out-numbered. Yes we may be able to hold our own better but at the end of the day, more man power is more man power. Being able to replace the dead and fatigued is always an advantage."<br>"Again you have surprised me," he replied quietly.  
>I smiled, "I should hope so."<p>

Sensing our conversation at an end I tilted my head slightly as a way of saying goodbye before turning and walking off toward my warriors. I called for their attention then relayed the plan that Gandalf had decided on. Given that Helm's Deep was in a valley we would have the high ground advantage to make last minute changes if need be. Gandalf assigned me to lead a group of Exile warriors and Orc Hunters in a flanking maneuver. Once we were over the crest of the hill the goal was to push Sauron's forces north in the direction of the forest. Apparently there was a slight bottleneck where we would be cresting which Gandalf wanted to use to make it seem as if we had fewer men than we really did. While the main group would slowly spread out as they rode down the hill, my group would ride down the left side to cut off as much access as possible to the Hornburg.

Though most of my warriors eventually retired I remained awake in anticipation of my father's arrival. I was mildly surprised when I saw Eomer approach my campfire and ask to join me. I nodded and the corner of my lip quirked slightly as he sat next to me. We talked for quite some time, sharing battle tales and the like. He was right in the middle of one when I jerked suddenly, turning my head to watch the empty plains to our East.

Eomer cut off mid-sentence at my unexpected movement, "What is it Princess Imogen?" he asked.  
>I turned to him and smiled, placing my hand on the ground, "They are near. I can feel the vibration and if you listen very closely you can faintly hear them."<p>

Eomer placed his hand next to mine and looked up at me with a look of recognition. The sky was clear and though the moon was not full it still provided sufficient light. Eomer joined me as I stood and walked away from camp in the direction my father would be approaching from. The closer they got the more the ground began to vibrate and hum. I looked to Eomer with a smile. Soon enough the black mass that was approaching became clearer and clearer, allowing us to begin to make out individual horses and warriors. By now many of the warriors that had ridden with me had stirred and were also awaiting the arrival of the rest of our forces. I watched my father, him naturally being the single rider at the front, approach me and with quick precision dismount.

"You made it," I called out  
>"Of course my daughter," he replied, before turning back to the warriors and calling forth the commanders.<p>

Orders were shouted and the rest of the warriors quickly dismounted as the commanders approached quickly.

My father looked to me once more, "Explain the situation," he stated, getting right to work.  
>"We have a few hours rest for the horses' sake. Gandalf wants to be riding out at daybreak. It is a hard three day ride to Helm's Deep and I get the sense the battle will have already begun. Eomer," I introduced, "will be leading his Rohirrim and Steinar, wherever he is, the Orc Hunters. Once we reach Helm's Deep I will split off with a unit of warriors and the Orc Hunters to attempt a flanking maneuver and cut off access to the Hornburg. You will lead the main body of Exiles with Eomer and his Rohirrim in a direct attack."<br>"I see and do you trust this plan?" my father asked.  
>"Yes. I trust in Gandalf. It is our only chance of turning the tide of the battle."<br>"Very well," he stated before turning to address the commanders, "Leif, I want you and your warriors to join Imogen. The rest of you will ride with me. Are you all clear on the battle plan?"

Acknowledgment and agreement could be heard from the various commanders before my father dismissed them. While the rest of our warriors began to settle in for the night, Leif stayed behind.

"Princess," he greeted.  
>"Leif, this is Eomer," I said introducing my companion who had remained silent thus far.<br>"This is your land?" Leif questioned for clarification.  
>"Yes though the King's mind has been poisoned. Myself and my men have been banished."<br>"I see."

Leif and Eomer broke off, sparking quick conversation, allowing me to search out some familiar faces. Reunions were short, everyone wanting to get as much rest as possible. When I returned to Sverker and my small area within camp I settled in for a fairly pleasant night's sleep.

The next morning, before dawn even broke Gandalf was rousing everyone. Though I had only slept a few hours I was anxious and alert. We were one day closer to battle. The anticipation was beginning to settle in. Knowing the gravity of the situation everyone had hurried to break down the makeshift camp. The three groups were easily distinguished between each other. The Rohirrim with their shiny armor and horse motifs, the Orc Hunters with their misfit appearances and unique sense of unity, and lastly the Exiles with their massive war horses easily towering over even the famed Horse Lords of Rohan. The Exiles were by far the largest group with the most number of riders even discounting the support which carried provisions and our battle armor. Gandalf surveyed the three groups with an unsettled look in his eye before leading us on our journey. What had started as three distinct factions that morning had become a melded mess by the afternoon. With unnatural energy that I attributed some sort of magic by Gandalf we rode across the plains of Rohan, crossing a distance greater than I thought possible in one day. Though I had started the day at my father's side with a few of our commanders surrounding us, I ended up next to Eomer as the day wore on. The ride was silent though we each drew a sort of comfort from the other's presence.

All stops were kept to a minimum, allowing only enough time for the horses to recover. As the third day came to a close and night poured over the land Gandalf called for us to stop. We were near our destination. I could feel the energy in the air, calling me, pulling me towards the battle and bloodshed.

"We will rest for a few hours then we press on and will reach Helm's Deep in the morning," Gandalf stated as riders dismounted and set up a temporary camp. Packs were left untouched and saddles rested near the horses. Only food and the occasional blanket were brought forth. Fires popped up, dotting the area as groups settled down for much needed rest.

Gandalf, Steinar, Eomer, my father, and myself met to go over once again our plan of attack. Even though we were already well versed in it I figured it could not hurt to discuss things one last time. We all knew our assignments and I had made sure the warriors under my command understood our part clearly. I would be acting as first in command over my warriors and the Orc Hunters. Steinar would be my second in command. I had made it clear to those riding with me that I wanted the Orc Hunters and my warriors evenly mixed. We would ride as one unit, not two that had merely been placed together. I wanted cohesion among those under my command. Steinar had made sure that all the Orc Hunters knew that I was in command and that my word was law. I could not have Orc Hunters acting on their own. Unlike their previous experiences with skirmishes and such, where Steinar held only loose command since the only objective was to kill the enemy, I demanded precision and for my commands to be obeyed. Our part was integral in pushing the enemy forces from Helm's Deep. This could not become some free for all blood bath. This had to be coordinated and some semblance of order maintained. Our objective had to be completed at all costs. During one of our previous stops I had assembled those who would be under my command and only dismissed them once I was sure they knew that pushing the enemy from Helm's Deep was our only purpose and that failure was the only option after the last of them were killed. I would not stand for cowardice. We would complete our assignment or we would die trying

* * *

><p>I apologize for the long absence. I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is slightly shorter because I cut it off before the battle, which will take all of the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
